


From Punk to Hello Kitty

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm





	From Punk to Hello Kitty

She was a badass in every way. Always wore black ripped jeans, combat boots, tight t-shirt that showed off her curves beautifully, and a leather jacket to top it all off. Every day it was the same — if not similar — outfit. Dean was completely infatuated with her.

 

“Day off! We finally have a day off!” Dean cheered as he walked out of their shared bathroom in his tightest pair of boxers.

 

“Mmm a day off.” {Y/N} mused taking in the sight before her. “What to do?”

 

Dean chuckled as he flopped back onto the bed ruining the moment. “I don’t know about you, but I’m doing laundry and making pancakes.”

 

“What is with you and pancakes?” {Y/N} questioned as she got out of bed and walked over to her dresser.

 

“Syrup. Loads and loads of syrup.” Dean replied with a satisfied tone.

 

“And there goes your cholesterol, straight through roof.”

 

“Did you say laundry?” Sam asked as he poked his head through the doorway.

 

“Yeah why?” Dean asked as he piled their clothes into a hamper.

 

“Cause I’m going that way. I’ll throw your stuff in the wash if you want.”

 

“Thanks Sam.” {Y/N} smiled and yanked the hamper from Dean’s hands handing it to the taller brother.

 

“No problem. Make those pancakes D.” Sam laughed as he walked down the hall.

 

“Yeah Dean. Make those pancakes.” {Y/N} teased as she slapped his ass walking by him to the bathroom.

 

Once she knew she was in the clear she exited the bathroom in her long coffee stained t-shirt with a mug that says “don’t you just mug me?” With a heart inside the mug, fluffy purple pants, and fuzzy Hello Kitty slippers.

 

As soon as she entered the kitchen to start her usual morning routine. She could feel the eyes boring into her back as she poured herself some coffee.

 

“What’s the problem?” She snapped turning around, coffee in hand.

 

Dean and Cas stared at her wide eyes, mouths hanging open.

 

“Holy shit! You have other clothes than black and leather!” Sam exclaimed as he walked in and over to her.

 

“Yeah. They’re my lazy day clothes. I don’t need to wear my hunting clothes all the time.” She smiled.

 

“Those are just your hunting clothes?” Dean asked still unbelieving of the sight before him.

 

“Yeah. Don’t you have ‘just hunting clothes’?” She asked before sipping her coffee.

 

“No. I wear the same clothes for everything.” He admitted before quickly spinning back to the stove to flip the bacon.

 

“Gross. You should definitely have separate clothes.” She shivered as she walked over to the table and sat across from Cas.

 

“I think it’s smart to have separate clothes. But, it’s weird seeing you in colorful clothes.” Cas did his best to give her a supportive smile.

 

“It’s o-“

 

“ARE THOSE HELLO KITTY SLIPPERS!!” Dean shouted.

 

She sighed and rubbed her temples. “Make my food Dean Winchester or I will rip your throat out and feed it to the werewolves.” She threatened without so much as blinking an eye.

 

“Kay… I love you.” He whispered as he continued to cook.

 

“Why Hello Kitty?” Cas asked pointing at her feet.

 

“She’s cute.” {Y/N} shrugged her shoulders as she took another sip from her coffee cup.

 

“Does that day don’t you just mug me?” Sam asked as he sat next to Cas with his coffee and the plate of pancakes.

 

“Why yes Sammy, yes it does.” She smiled at the silly pun on her shirt as she grabbed a pancake.

 

“Cute. What does your panties say?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows as he set the bacon down and took his seat next to her.

 

“They say shut up and feed me Winchester.” She glared as she made her plate.

 

“Fair enough.”

 

The rest of breakfast went smoothly. Cas even tried bacon and pancakes which he wasn’t too fond of. Once Sam and Cas has left the room Dean hoisted her up onto the counter and stood between her legs.

 

“So, fuzzy pants huh?”

 

“Don’t hate on my comfy clothes Winchester.” She warned pushing against his chest lightly.

 

“I’m not. I’m just imagining how to undress you.” He leaned forward for a kiss to be stopped by her finger against his lips.

 

“Maybe later. I promised Sam and Cas a movie marathon.” She hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen leaving Dean staring after her and her Hello Kitty slippers.


End file.
